Mai, flying without wings
by RainOwl
Summary: Now that Duo and the other have found Heero, how do they react to who's with him? ON HIATUS
1. Flying without wings

Heero walked down stairs, his usual mask on.

Duo was sitting in front of the couch, watching TV, when suddenly a familiar voice came on the

TV, causing him to freeze.

"This is a song my bother taught to me before he disappeared. It's actually a duet, but I felt that it would be appropriate because this the day he disappeared, 6 years ago.

"_Everybody's looking for that something_

One thing that makes it all complete

You find it in the strangest places

Places you never knew it could be."

Heero stormed out of the room leaving some very confused G-pilots in his wake.

He was using all of his training to remove her from his mind; it wasn't working.

Even though he had left the room, the words to the song was still rolling around his head.

FLASH BACK

"Mark, you promised you would spend time with me today!" said a little girl with brown hair and and blue eyes.

A boy who was obviously a younger version of Heero smiled brightly and took the girls hand.

Once you saw them together, it was obvious they're twins.

"That's right, Mai! Let's go outside!" he replied.

'Outside' meant their secret place.

Heero/Mark led the way. After pushing through some bushes they came upon an abandoned park.

Each of them sat on a swing and Mai asked, "What should we do?"

"I know! Let's sing 'flying without wings'!" he replied.

"Ok! I'll go first.

__

Everybody's looking for that something

One thing that makes it all complete

You find it in the strangest places

Places you never thought it could be."

Heero, " _Some find it in the face of their children_

Some find it in their lover's eyes

Who can deny the joy it brings

When you've found that special thing"

Both "_You're flying without wings_."

Mai "_Some find it sharing every morning_

Some in their solitary lives

You'll find it in the words of others

A simple line can make you laugh or cry."

Heero "_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

The kind you cherish all your life

And when you know how much that means

You've found that special thing."

Both "_You're flying without wings._"

Mai "_So, impossible as it may seem_

You've got to fight for every dream

Cos who's to know which one you let go

Would have made you complete."

Heero "_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

To watch the sunrise on your face

To know that I can say I love you

At any given time or place."

Mai "_It's little things that only I know_

Those are the things that make you mine

And it's like flying without wings

Cos you're my special thing I'm flying without wings."

Both "_And you're the place my life begins and you'll be where it ends I'm flying without wings_

And that's the joy you bring I'm flying without wings."

They looked at each other and giggled.

Ever since that day, that had become their song.

FLASH FORWARD

He sighed. Someday, he would go back to her. After this 'perfect soldier' monster had run its course, he would find her.

He owed her that much.

Standard disclaimers apply. REVIEW!


	2. Dreams

Thanks to La-Longa, Mikito, Computer Geek Michelle, and Lady Snowblossom for reviewing and convincing me to continue. This chapter takes place after the war(s), just to let you know.  
  
Also, there will be Yaoi/shounen ai in this story. Quatre/Trowa and maybe Heero/Duo. It won't be too big of a deal, or if it is, I will warn you. Promise.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
* * *  
  
"ARRRRGGHH!"  
  
"I take it that means you haven't found them?" asked Qautre, glancing up from his computer to where Duo was trying to melt his computer with his eyes alone.  
  
"Obviously!" snapped Duo.  
  
Quatre smiled to himself and went back to his own version of looking for Heero; playing solitaire.  
  
See, when Heero didn't want to be found, there was really no point in looking for him.  
  
Because you wouldn't find him.  
  
After finishing his game (he won) he checked the clock and reached over to tap the furiously typing Duo on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Concert you wanted to see should be coming on soon."  
  
Duo checked the clock, and brightened up visibly. "You're right, let's go!"  
  
He ran out the door and Quatre had to sprint to catch up.  
  
"'Fei! 'Tro! Let's go!"  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?" asked Wufei, walking in with Trowa right behind him.  
  
The Gundam Pilots, minus Heero, had all been living in one of Quatre's mansion since the war. Actually, they had tried to split up for a while, but it just wasn't working. They were practically a family, and for all that they fought more then they talked, it worked pretty well. But it work better if the last member of the 'family', the leader, came and lived with them. Namely Heero. Unfortunately, they didn't even know if Heero was alive, much less where he lived. In fact, NOBODY knew where he was. Not even Relena.  
  
"We're going to see Mai Celestial, remember?"  
  
"Right, that baka whose songs you like so much." Wufei said as they walked out towards the car.  
  
Though he would never, ever admit it, Wufei liked her songs too; in fact, they all did. Duo had gotten hooked when he heard her sing 'Flying without wings' that night during the war.  
  
They were still confused as to why, whenever Heero heard her voice, he'd leave the room. The other's just left it alone, but Duo had started pestering Heero about it until Heero had pulled his gun on him and actually fired. He hadn't hit Duo, but it got his message across. Duo hadn't mentioned it since.  
  
Finally they were all there, they walked in, got seats, etc. Duo yelled along with the rest of the crowd when she came on stage, Quatre clapped, Wufei humphed, and Trowa was . . . well, Trowa was Trowa.  
  
Duo smiled as he heard one of his favorite song start up.  
  
"EVERY SECOND, EVERY HOUR, AND MINUTE OF THE DAY  
  
I GET THIS CRAZY HAZY FEELING, THAT I CAN'T EXPLAIN  
  
SOMETHIN' 'BOUT THE WAY YOU TALK, THE WAY YOU SMILE, THE WAY YOU MOVE  
  
DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I TRY, MY THOUGHTS KEEP COMING BACK TO YOU!"  
  
The crowd had fallen silent when the music started, but Duo had the sensation he was being watched.  
  
Without thinking about it he began scanning the crowd and room for whoever was watching them.  
  
"YOUR LOVE IS TAKING OVER (IS TAKING OVER)  
  
TAKING CONTROL OF ME (TAKING CONTROL)  
  
AND I DON'T WANNA LOSE THE FEELING (DON'T LOSE THAT FEELING)  
  
YOUR CHERRY CRUSH, CRUSHIN' ALL OVER ME"  
  
Finally he spotted someone, standing in the rafters, hidden in the shadows.  
  
The stance was familiar, but he couldn't, for the life of him figure out who it was. With a sigh he just tuned himself into the rest of the song.  
  
"KISSES RUSH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED  
  
NEVER GET ENOUGH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
LIKE COMIN' ON TO ME  
  
INSTANT TOUCH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE INSPIRES ME  
  
GIVE ME SUCH A RUSH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED  
  
INTOXICATIN', MOTIVATIN', MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND  
  
NEVER BE A ONE TIME THING, 'CUZ BOY I WANT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
THE WAY I FEEL WHEN I'M ALONE UP IN MY ROOM AT NIGHT  
  
I WISH I SLEPT OUT OF MY DREAMS AND YOU COULD HOLD ME TIGHT  
  
YOUR LOVE IS TAKING OVER (IS TAKING OVER ME)  
  
TAKING CONTROL OF ME (TAKING CONTROL)  
  
AND I DON'T WANNA LOSE THE FEELING (DON'T LOSE THAT FEELING)  
  
YOUR CHERRY CRUSH, CRUSHIN' ALL OVER ME  
  
KISSES RUSH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED  
  
NEVER GET ENOUGH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
LIKE COMIN' ON TO ME  
  
INSTANT TOUCH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE INSPIRES ME  
  
GIVE ME SUCH A RUSH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED  
  
KISSES RUSH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED  
  
NEVER GET ENOUGH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
LIKE COMIN' ON TO ME  
  
INSTANT TOUCH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE INSPIRES ME  
  
GIVE ME SUCH A RUSH, MY CHERRY CRUSH  
  
YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED!"  
  
Now that the song was over, Duo looked over at the Shadow again only to find it had vanished. Looking around for it he found it slipping onto the back of the stage, still in the shadows, holding a guitar.  
  
"Alright peoples, I'm happy to say that I've found my brother again!"  
  
Murmuring started popping up through out the crowd.  
  
"And he's going to play for this song!" Mai was grinning.  
  
They could only stare in shock as Heero walked out of the shadows, a small smile on his face, and holding a guitar. He sat down on a chair next her and began to play. Mai sat down on front of the piano that had been rolled out a few minutes ago. Both of them fixed their mikes' and began to play. Heero sang first.  
  
"Dreams  
  
As long as you know  
  
It's not impossible  
  
To make it a reality."  
  
The Gundam pilots froze. Heero could SING!  
  
"Oh dreams  
  
Are always there for you  
  
And always there for me  
  
To reach as long as you and I believe" Mai sang, picking up from Heero as though they were the same person.  
  
"I'm not just telling you  
  
All of our dreams come true  
  
As long as you just remember that I believe." Heero looked over at Mai as he said this, and as they watch their eyes met and the both smiled.  
  
"Anything that I can do  
  
I know that you can too  
  
Don't you let anyone ever keep you from your dreams" Mai sang.  
  
"You can do whatever you want  
  
Don't ever turn away from your heart" Heero  
  
"So make a wish on heaven  
  
The stars will send you in the right direction  
  
As long as you believe." Mai  
  
"Dream  
  
As long as you know  
  
It's not impossible  
  
To make it a reality" Heero  
  
"Oh dreams  
  
Are always there for you  
  
And always there for me  
  
To reach as long as you and I believe" Mai  
  
"Don't ever think you can't  
  
Don't ever think you have  
  
Don't ever reach the future that you have left" Heero.  
  
"Don't ever say there's no hope for you tomorrow  
  
When you control the dreams that you've always known" Mai  
  
"You can do whatever you want  
  
Don't ever turn away from your heart" Heero  
  
"So make a wish on heaven  
  
The stars will send you in the right direction  
  
As long as you believe" Mai  
  
"Dream  
  
As long as you know  
  
It's not impossible  
  
To make it a reality" Heero  
  
"Oh dreams  
  
Are always there for you  
  
And always there for me  
  
To reach as long as you and I believe" Mai  
  
"There's no better place than where you are" Heero  
  
"To reach for the sky" Mai  
  
"You'll have the stars" Heero  
  
"Whatever you want is available" Mai  
  
"Just don't be afraid to dream" Heero  
  
"Dream  
  
As long as you know  
  
It's not impossible  
  
To make it a reality" Heero  
  
"Oh dreams  
  
Are always there for you  
  
And always there for me  
  
To reach as long as you and I believe" Mai  
  
"Only you can dream you know  
  
Eventually it will come to you  
  
Anything you want if you believe  
  
That you can have the stars, the moon" Heero sang softly. Everyone one in the audience could * feel * there words.  
  
"Only you can dream you know  
  
Eventually it will come to you  
  
Anything you want if you believe  
  
That you can have the stars, the moon" repeated Mai, her voice almost identical to Heero's.  
  
Together, voices perfectly matched they sang, "Dream  
  
As long as you know  
  
It's not impossible  
  
To make it a reality  
  
Oh dreams  
  
Are always there for you  
  
And always there for me  
  
To reach as long as you and I believe."  
  
Slowly the music faded out, and the audience was left staring at these two teenagers who had, through a sing song, crept into their hearts some how and MADE them listen and MADE them believe.  
  
Then the audience started clapping Heero and Mai stood up, bowed, and left the stage. The Gundam pilots were gone in a flash.  
  
Duo frowned as he walked outside. Finally, Wufei asked one of the two things they all were thinking.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"That depends" came a familiar voice from behind them, "on what you want to accomplish."  
  
* * *  
  
Hee hee! Cliffy! Review please! 


	3. DO YA think Mai and 'Fei get along?

Rain: Uh . . . nothing to say . . . standard disclaimers apply . . .

cosmocat: thanks!

They all immediately spun, reaching for weapons that weren't there, only to find Mai standing in front of them, with Heero a few feet behind her, looking frustrated.

"I'm afraid my brother won't tell me who you are." She said, apologetically, before glaring at Heero, who met her glare with one of his own.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Quatre, ever the diplomat. It was actually a good thing he had intervened, as the temperature had suddenly dropped several digrees.

Mental Note. Duo mused, Ice glares run in their family.

Skipping over to her he grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously while saying, "Duo Maxwell, at your service. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Mai with a smile. Heero was still glowering.

"What's wrong with Yuy?" asked Wufei.

"Who?" asked Mai, confusion crossing her face.

"He means me." Spoke up Heero. "Heero Yuy was my code name during the war."

"Well, that explains a lot . . ." she said, before doing a complete emotion change and starting to bounce up down on the balls of her feet while saying, "Why don't you all come to my house? I'd really like to know more about you, yep." She said, nodding to herself and, turning, she skipped down the street.

Wufei stared after her, mouth open slightly. "When did we agree to go to her house?" he croaked.

Heero smirked. "Somewhere between 'more about you' and 'yep'."

"She seems nice enough." Said Quatre in an odd tone.

Heero looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"She walks strangely." Trowa said quietly.

Heero looked amused. "No, she walks like a dancer, which she was for four years."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Duo asked cheerfully. "And Hee-chan," he whispered as he passed him,

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Heero just gave him an amused look and walked after the girl now identified as his sister.

A little ways down the street they found two cars waiting for them.

"Why two?" asked Quatre.

"'Cause I made 'bro race with me!" responded Mai, jumping into the blue car on the right.

"Um, to race, don't you have to go over the speed limit?" asked Quatre tentatively.

Heero, at his words, immediately began shaking his head and making motions to tell him not to speak. It

was to late, however. The damage had been done.

Mai looked at him slyly out of the corner of her eye. "Well, why don't we find out?" she asked, a wicked

little grin on her face.

"Heero, I challenge you to a race. Four times 'round Mulberry, and then twice around Crab, and then home.

And if you don't put your all into it . . ." she left the last part hanging, but what ever she was going to say

Must have been pretty bad because Heero glared and nodded.

Mai abruptly grinned happily, hopped in her car, and put a CD in the player. "C'mon, everybody in a car!"

Duo automatically moved to where Heero was putting a CD in himself.

"You, blondie! Over here! You to, stuck up!" Quatre looked startled but got into the backseat of her car,

Trowa following, of course. They had been practically inseparable since they had gotten together the

summer before.

Wufei just glared at her, and began moving towards Heero's car.

SCREECH!

To the G-pilots (minus Heero, who had begun banging his head on the steering wheel) shock, she had

actually jerked the steering wheel so that she was right in front of Wufei, between him and Heero's car.

Maybe, oh, two inches in front of him.

Wufei had dropped back in a fighter's crouch (instincts, you know . . .), and now looked like he would very

gladly kill her.

"I said, get in the car!" that same cheerful note was in her voice as she spoke.

Duo was suddenly very, very glad he had gotten in Heero's car.

"I don't want to onna!" Wufei practically yelled, and began to move towards Heero again.

SCREECH!

Once more, Wufei was in a fighter's stance, Mai was grinning, Duo was gaping, and Quatre had been thrown into Trowa's lap.

Finally Heero stopped banging his head and said. "You might as well just get in, Wufei. There's no way you'll be getting into this car within the next decade, now."

Wufei stared at him as if he had just said that he should dress up in a clown suit, and bow down to women complimenting their intelligence and fighting abilities for the rest of his life. (Interesting picture, no . . .?)

Heero looked right back at him for a few long moments before sighing, and straitening up.

"05! In the car, now!" he barked. Automatically all four of them stiffened, and Wufei jumped in the car, buckling up and saying, "Roger that, 01." Before they all realized that the war was over, and began glaring at Heero so hard anyone else would have run off screaming and ended up in a nut house.

In other words, Heero was unaffected.

"Yippee!" shouted Mai, oblivious to their looks, before pressing play on the CD player and taking off, Heero not far behind.

"DO YA LIKE THE FRECKLES ON MY FACE?  
DO YA LIKE MY TEETH? THEIR OUT OF PLACE  
I'D LIKE TO THINK SO  
  
DO YA LIKE THE FUNNY WAY I SPEAK?  
I DON'T CLEAN MY ROOM FOR WEEKS AND WEEKS  
I'D LIKE TO THINKS SO!"

Duo's eyes widened at how loud the music was playing. Heero never played music this loud!

He choked as Heero sped them around the corner, over taking Mai and the others easily.

As the passed Duo couldn't help but notice that Quatre was in Trowa's lap clutching him tightly, eyes closed, while Wufei, who also had his eyes closed, clutched his seat tightly.

"DO YA, DO YA, DO YA, LOVE ME? DO YA...D-D-D-DO YA LOVE ME? I...I'D LIKE TO THINK SO

DO YA, DO YA,DO YA LOVE ME?DO YA...D-D-DO YA LOVE ME? Anyway...I'd like to think so"

Heero pulled around another corner and suddenly Mai was next to them again, neck and neck with them, actually.

Watching Mai's jerky, jagged driving, Duo, for the first time, fully appreciated just how good of a driver Heero was.

"Do you have a drivers license?" he yelled over to her.

"Driver's license? Where's the fun in that? Mark, I'm taking them over to the beach, they've begged me to stop."

"Whatever you say!" Heero yelled back, and Duo looked at him suspiciously. Was he laughing?

"DO YA LIKE THE WAY I GO ALL SHY? I JUST CAN'T LOOK YOU IN THE EYE?

I'D LIKE TO THINK SO

WILL YOU STAY HERE FOR A WHILE? SO I CAN WATCH YOU WHEN YOU SMILE,

I'D LIKE TO THINK SO"

As soon as Mai was out of sight Heero slowed down to a reasonable speed, and Duo turned the music down slightly.

Turning to him, he demanded, "What was that all about?"

Heero didn't bat an eyelash. "What was what all about?"

"The race, and that thing with Wu-man."

Heero smirked. "Oh, that was just Mai being Mai."

"And that means . . .?"

Heero considered this. "Everyone thinks you an I are polar opposites, right?"

Duo nodded. More people had commented on this then on his hair, for heaven's sake. It was that obvious.

"Well, she's more of my opposite then you are. We're here."

While Duo stared at him in a kind horrid fascination Heero pulled into a huge house, maneuvering so there would be enough room for the others when they finally got here.

Suddenly Heero's cell phone went off. He turned it on and immediately held out at arm's length. Even so, Duo could still hear what was being said.

"THAT ONNA SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO DRIVE-"

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU HANG OUT WITH A FEMINIST-"

"Heero, please tell them to let Trowa or I drive."

"Mai, Wufei, let Trowa or Quatre drive." Heero hung up the phone, not looking the least surprised.

"Well, Wufei and your sis sure get along well, huh?"

Review, please!


End file.
